Various poultry brood boxes and systems have been developed as tools in the ongoing efforts by society to raise poultry from chicks to more mature poultry. An object of the present invention is to provide a foldable poultry brood box that is inexpensive, portable, easily deployable (erectable), and collapsible and more convenient and easier to use than prior art brood boxes. After use at a location in the raising of a brood of chicks, the present foldable poultry brood box can be collapsed into a more compact form for storage or disposal.